Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick
Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick Jaecyn Riddick is a native of Ossus, Ysanna Tribesman, and strong member of the Grey Jedi. He is also the Watchman of Ossus, and commands a large portion of Ossus' military forces. Biography ---- :Teskin Sho (pointing practice saber at Jaecyn, who he thinks he has trapped in a corner): How many times have I told you to beware of your surroundings? :Jaecyn (coming up behind Teskin): Far too many. I could recite your spiel in my sleep. :Sho: I knew I shouldn't have taught you the Doppelgänger power. :Jaecyn: Funny, isn't it, that certain things have a tendency to bite you in the ass, eh? --Jaecyn and Master Teskin Sho, finishing a sparring match. Birth and Early Life A native of Ossus, and an Ysanna tribesman, Jaecyn born into a decent sized family in the capital city of Knossa. When Jaecyn was six standard years old (almost 7½ on Ossus), The Sith attacked and killed most of his family. Jaecyn was able to find shelter and hide from the attacking Sith, since he wasn't skilled enough at the time to take on many in the striking force. Jaecyn had the misfortune of watching his father die as he furiously fought and defended his turf, bringing down what Jaecyn counted as almost three squads befor succumbing. He was found, however, by a Jedi master, Teskin Sho, who was a member of a counter-strike force that made it's way from Kashyyyk, which was held by the Jedi at the time. Sho was of a more conservative mindset as Jedi went, but was also one who went where the force told him to go. Sho would take Jaecyn on as an apprentice and teach him in as many ways as he could and taking him on journeys to many worlds, the relationship between the two was friendly, with bantering between the two being an often occurrence. Jedi Training through Knighthood Teskin Sho's philosophy was that knowledge was an integral part of anyone's existence, and thus taught Jaecyn in many of the fields of study that he himself had studied, and even sent Jaecyn out on trips to discover knowledge for himself. Among places Jaecyn would visit were Naboo, Coruscant, Tatooine, and others. During his training, Jaecyn would also learn of his heritage from his parents who, being your typical Ysanna, became force ghosts. In addition to that, Jaecyn would, on several occasions, demonstrate a unusually quick turnaround in learning Force powers, as Ysanna are very strong in the Force. In the years leading up to Jaecyn's knighting, Teskin Sho came to realize that his pupil wouldn't be very well received by his 'lightsider' peers, because Jaecyn still harbored anger over the death of his family. Much to Master Sho's credit, however, this anger was tempered by his teachings. Sho though it best that Jaecyn seek out the Grey Jedi and carry on with them, an unusual break from his more conservative stance. Jaecyn agreed with this, seeing that the Grey would probably be more flexible anyway. Jaecyn would continue training in all the ways he could, including all seven saber forms, and even some dark powers, something that Master Sho found to be unsettling, despite Jaecyn's insisting that they would be used only when necessary. Not long after Jaecyn was knighted, Master Teskin Sho died of old age. Though Jaecyn was upset by the loss, he wasn't taken back by it since Sho, like Jae's parents, became one with the Force. Jaecyn would continue with his training, as well as settle for odd jobs that paid well. Grey Council, Masterdom, and the Return to Ossus Not long after the Jedi/Sith war broke out, Jaecyn made his way to the Grey Jedi Council, flying an E-wing that he had bought after a decently paying job on Tanaab. He spent a few months there, getting his bearings before finally taking his place back on Ossus. While at the Grey Jedi Council, he met two masters that had helped him out greatly, though not directly, Master Cestral, and Master Sar Casm. With the aid of these two masters, he had found just the direction he needed, and would set out on his own, remembering what he had picked up on the way. Upon returning to Ossus, Jaecyn was suprised to see what his home was like since he left as a child. The world was more prosperous, the cities gleamed and the planet seemed more densely populated with flora than he remembered. What struck him the most, though, was what he didn't really have a chance to see the first time around, the Jedi Praxeum and Great Jedi Library. He remembered his parents talking about them from time to time, but he never saw them until then. He soon saw to finding a home on Ossus, buying both the one his family lived in, and a larger compound that was an abandoned Sith structure that had to be rebuilt. The latter of which is used not only as a dwelling, but also for hosting guests and friends, and as a kind of command center. Later on, Jaecyn would go about acquiring a navy to ensure that Ossus wouldn't be attacked again, especially when family was at stake. The first ship he got a hold of was an ISD II, which he stole from the Imperial Junkyard. The ship was in incredibly good shape for a piece of junk, but still had to be repaired. Homecoming - Present events With in moments of securing the Vengeance, Jaecyn got a call stating that there was battle brewing on Kashyyyk. Jaecyn was able to secure a skeleton crew before finally making it into the fray, but when he did, the scales were already tipped so heavily in favor of the Sith that it didn't really matter. After the battle, Jaecyn had learned that a woman he knew from his travels was there on Kashyyyk as a humanitarian worker, and was killed during the battle. Jaecyn was heartbroken to hear the news. Over the ensuing time, however, Jaecyn would acquire through barters and business a force that would peak at a sustained force of 3,163 ships across six fleets, and become a known force in the galaxy. Included was a ship he had some hand in designing, the Ferrin Sha, which would go on to be his flagship, the only one of her kind. Jaecyn would also make alliances with some of the Corellians, the Eastern Outer Rim worlds under Jedi control and the members of what is now the Ra Empire. Jaecyn also was master to girl by the name of Ard'riana Kordané, though her whereabouts since her training are currently unknown. Personality. ---- :Jaecyn: Besides, it pays to have informed sources. And even though I have a vested interest in the well being of Ossus, you've been here long enough to have some considerable clout, Gods forbid I suddenly drop dead for what ever reason. :Devlin: Indeed. I would hate to see you fade as a Force ghost. This place wouldn't be nearly as fun. :Jaecyn: I can still do stuff as a Force Ghost, just not all the same stuff. Possessions are possible, right? :Devlin: I believe they are possible. Though I doubt you'd be able to hold them. Besides, what would a Force Ghost need with things anyway? You'd be much better off just naming me your benefactor in your will. But I'm sure that day is a long, long way off. :Jaecyn: Ha! I plan to live forever. :Devlin: Good to hear! I don't think I'd like you haunting this place. Besides that, I'd end up talking to myself. And how would that look? A Jedi who talks to himself? The Sith would attack so fast, I'd barely have time to respond to myself. :Jaecyn: Maybe you'd appear crazy enough to scare them off. On top of that, weird stuff will happen for no apparent reason. Of course, anyone that knows their powers could probably do that without having to become a ghost. -- Jaecyn Riddick and Devlin Dewe discussing 'alternative' means of repelling a Sith attack. Jaecyn is often good natured and calm, with a sense of humor that can be equally dry and witty at times. He was also the of the kind who is easily engaged in tasks such as construction, repairing, and other technical skills. He also takes to learning, and is a tad shy in the presence of women. On the other hand he can be stubborn enough to pass as a Corellian, and he's very uneasy around Sith. One thing he's learned over his years is to keep an eye and ear open to all things. Jaecyn takes the safety of his home and his people quite seriously, as evidenced by the incredible amount of defenses he had accumulated over the years to protect it all, and being what some have described as a mild kind of paranoia. Jaecyn still harbors his anger over the death of his family, but isn't controlled by it, especially considering that they are able to manifest themselves as force ghosts. Like his fellow Ysanna, he takes family very seriously, and does not give his trust all that easily. In spite of having one of the galaxies largest navies, Jaecyn prefers means of battle other than a straight up beating, though it is, of course, a plan of attack that Jaecyn had no aversion to using until the GFA banned fleets larger than twenty-some-odd ships, eliminating the ability to legally snuff out any sith aggression in one swift stroke, let alone, display any significant show of force. Service as a Watchman, and Ysanna Tribesman ---- As a Jedi, Jaecyn learned all of the core, universal, and 'light' powers to the point of masterdom, and most 'dark' powers to similar levels. Even though has taken the time to master these many powers, many out of these he hasn't really found a need to use, yet. There are a couple powers, however, that he has learned, but refuses to use; Thought Bomb, and Sith Alchemy. Thought Bomb, due to it's excessive destructive power, and Sith Alchemy due to his belief that even the best in this art will lose control of it. His ability to learn, control, and master rather quickly all of these powers comes, at least in part, due to the fact that the Ysanna are naturally well endowed by way of Jedi heritage. He also swore vehemently to defend his homeworld. During his time as Watchman and a rather prominent member of the Ysanna tribal council, Jaecyn amassed a large navy, which at it's peak had six fleets with a total of 3,163 ships, and a substantial amount of ground forces and entrenchments. Of all of this, the planetside defenses are still operational, yet only a few of the ships, due to galaxy-spanning regulations that Jaecyn, to this day, does not agree with at all. Among these ships still left in active service is the Ferrin Sha. Trivia ---- Other notable Ysanna characters in the SW galaxy were often given the last name of Ysanna. It is conceivable that this is similar to the practice that some Europeans gave to the names of it's denizens, such as Manfred von Richtofen, which means Manfred of Richtofen. Therefor a name like Jem Ysanna would be like calling her Jem of the Ysanna. It was decided by the person that RP'ed Jaecyn that Jaecyn would be known among fellow Ysanna by his 'birth name' of Jaecynya Ysanna, but by Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick among other places in the galaxy, and that the Ysanna tribes would be made up of smaller families that exist within the tribe, and that the Riddick family is one such family. Jaecyn's full name was inspired by characters from three different Sci-Fi threads; Star Wars, Star Trek, and Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick. (Jacen Solo, James Tiberius Kirk, and Richard B. Riddick) The robes he wears, like the traditional Jedi robes, are based on the robes worn by Samurai. The robes he is usually depicted as wearing are Kamishimo, which were formal wear for Samurai. Though Jaecyn is largely based on the guy who writes the character, he is also based, in some small measure, on the famed 16th century samurai Uesugi Kenshin (Kagetora in the film Heaven and Earth), who was said to be wise and swore to protect his people in the Echigo province of Japan. Category:Characters